


Modern life of Naruto and Sasuke

by Sheygon



Series: Life Among Modern Society [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Child wish, Demon Uchihas, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Ill add more as i think if them, Ill add more as i think of them, M/M, Magic, Slice of Life, Werewolves, Witches, demon sasuke, elemental naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheygon/pseuds/Sheygon
Summary: Modern day life of the pair as they live among average society. Family dinners, family, friends, and love. Hardships of life and all the more that make life worth living together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto it's time to get up.” The raven said as he looked at the burrito of covers on their bed. A small tuft of blonde hair peeked out from the top before blue eyes appeared squinting at him. Then Sasuke heard a huff as the blonde rolled over and snuggled back into the blankets. 

With a roll of his eyes he climbed on to the bed and gave the blonde a shove. Naruto squawked with a thud as he hit the ground. He thrashed around trying to get untangled from the blankets before he launched himself across the bed at the raven. “You bastard!” The raven smirked looking up at the narrowed blue eyes once he noticed how the muscular tan legs hugged his hips. 

Naruto wore bright orange boxer briefs with white trimming around the edges while Sasuke wore baggy grey sweat pants low on his hips. The blonde rolled his eyes with a smug look petting the raven's cheek whose eyes narrowed. “Sorry sweet cheeks. You'll have to wake me up nicely if you want some hot sloppy morning sex.” Sasuke scoffed as Naruto leapt up when Sasuke went to shove him off.

Dark eyes watched as the cheeky blonde snickered as he scampered off to their bathroom. They lived in a moderately sized apartment that had two floors for themselves. The main bedroom, bath, and guest room were upstairs. Their room was a combination of neat and messy. Sasuke’s side was pristine, as if he never even lived in the room. The only reason the raven spent any time in here was if the blonde decided it was a lounging day. 

The had an average queen size bed with orange sheets and a dark blue comforter. As much as he had resisted the blonde refused to give up on the orange sheets that contrasted so ridiculously. There were five pillows of matching colors, only two were actually used. Neither of them understood the point of decorative towels or pillows but Sakura had insisted when she found out about their lack of creative tastes.

There was a light brown dresser across from their bed as well as a moderately sized closet stocked full with their clothes. There was some organization but for the most part the blonde liked wearing the ravens clothes and not that the raven would ever admit it he's borrowed a couple shirts and hoodie from the blonde. It just felt like a comfort for those rough days where you were ready to rip people's heads off.

There were a few photographs on the dresser of their travels once the camera was invented as well as with their friends. Pictures of them with their families didn't exist excluding one with Itachi. Naruto’s parents were who knows where while Sasuke's were still in their deep slumber like a bunch of tacky vampires even though they were demons.There was a massive wall hanging tapestry above it of a kitsune bathing in the moonlight with various cool colors swirling around it at Naruto's request. 

Sasuke had already showered and cleaned himself up in the bathroom so he headed down to the kitchen as he waited for Naruto. He had just started to blend the two of them smoothies next to their freshly cut avocados. Sasuke personally put salt, pepper, and lemon or lime juice. Naruto called him high maintenance because he just eats them plain.  
The blonde rounded the corner still wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a wide grin on his face. He walked with a sway of his hips in his stride as he stood next to Sasuke and grabbing a spoon before eating his avocado. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's obvious tactics. “is this because I pushed you out of bed? Now you're going to walk around practically naked.” Sasuke murmured as he slid his hands along the tan hops that wiggled before him before disappearing from his grasp.

“Nope! Nooooo touchy. That's the rules.” Dark eyes rolled at the blonde's childish behavior but widened when he felt hands snake around his hips and into his pants. “But there are no rules saying I can't touch you.” The blonde grinned impishly sliding his hands down and brushing his fingers against the hardening member in Sasuke’s pants. Just as Sasuke’s blood started to rush Naruto withdrew and laughed at the put out expression on the raven’s face. “I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're just too cute.” After Naruto’s uncalled for prank they went about their morning routine swiftly maneuvering around the kitchen and each other. 

The kitchen was partially connected to the living room. There was a bar that branched out as a divider accompanied by stools on the living room side and a lower counter on the kitchen side. The sinks were placed there with a drying rack next to it. The cabinets were a white color lining the walls with the stainless steel fridge between them. The dishwasher was next to the fridge and one counter space over was the white stove with the fan and light above it. The walls were a light blue complementing the silver and white bowls conta king various silverware. There was a corner cabinet that did not have a door and simply held a rotating spice rack.

Just as Sasuke was about to make a sarcastic remark their front door swung open. Both their heads shot to the door with surprise before the raven’s turned to annoyance. “Why hello little brother.” Sasuke frowned looking at Itachi with narrowed eyes. 

“What bad news do you have for me? You're never in this good of a mood to see us.” Itachi hummed with a smile.

“That's not true. I'm always delighted to see Naruto.” The younger raven growled. It had become a running joke against Sasuke since Itachi had met the blonde first but he could never pass up an opportunity to tease his brother about his lover. Blue eyes rolled.

“What did you need Itachi?” Naruto asked from the other side if the counter leaning against it on his arms. The older raven smirked looking at Sasuke’s tense form and Naruto's amused gaze.

“Naruto…. Please tell me you're not naked hiding behind the counter.” Sasuke’s posture went rigid before sniffing in defiance refusing to give his brother the satisfaction. Naruto laughed. 

“Nope! Just my boxers.” Itachi shook his head with a sigh.

“Barbarian. Anyway mother and father have woken up brother and wish to have a family meal to see what we've been up to.” Naruto perked up in excitement and looked at Sasuke while the raven just scowled. 

“Itachi I-"

“We’ll go!” Dark eyes shot a glare at the blonde who looked at him smugly. Then he returned his gaze to Itachi who had a similar expression. Tag teaming is unfair and underhanded. 

“Excellent, I shall let them know we will be bringing a guest with us once I've contacted them. I'll update you when the time comes." With that Itachi left just as quickly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date time

Naruto woke up bright and early with a devious grin as he glanced over at the raven in bed next to him. He had a plan for how the day was going to pan out and he was beaming with excitement as he slowly crept out of the bed careful not to disturb sleeping beauty. After a quick shower he grabbed one of their heavy duty and lightweight backpacks before going downstairs. Packing the backpack with snacks, waters, gatorades and various over snacks, sandwiches and liquids to replenish them during their trip. As a precaution he added an umbrella. Then he swiped up a pair of notebookss and pencils from their coffee table before shoving them into the pack. 

Naruto grabbed a small suitcase setting it on the counter before sneaking back into their room. Blue eyes scanned the racks and shelves of clothes trying to be as quiet as possible as he grabbed a pair of slacks and slid a orange button up shirt and overcoat into his arms. “What are you doing?” The blonde froze with a grin glancing over his shoulder at his bed headed lover.

“I have our day planned out so I want you up and ready in thirty minutes. Grab some nice clothes but change into something comfortable for exercise.” Sasuke rose a skeptical brow looking at Naruto’s arms before rolling his eyes. Naruto was always doing something spontaneous. Blue eyes hungry crossed over the pale body as he rose from the bed nude smirking before proceeding to the bathroom. The blonde shook his head before heading back downstairs giddy with excitement.

Placing the dressy clothes into the suitcase he froze realizing he forgot socks and shoes in his excitement so he quickly went back up swiping up the clothes and tossing them into the bag. Then he went and changed into his clothes for part of the day. He wore black shorts with two orange stripes down the sides that cinched in around the knees. Then he added a thin breathable shirt with a spandex workout jacket zipped up just above his belly button, both of which sported more black and orange. The blonde made his way back down with a pep in his step strutting across the kitchen grabbing a water bottle before downing half of it in one go.

Finally he noticed Sasuke making his way down the stairs running his fingers through his hair with a sigh looking at a love struck Naruto. The raven wore a sleeveless dark blue hoodie and grey joggers fitting nicely around his hips and accentuating his nice behind that the blonde was ogling at. “You look nice.” Naruto smiled with adoration in his gaze causing Sasuke to lightly flush and earning the tan pan a brief press of lips before the raven hip bumped him out of the way as he set his sophisticated clothes into the suitcase as well.

“So what spontaneous plan do you have for us today?” Naruto finished packing the backpack when Sasuke asked and replied with a hum.

“I’m sure you can guess but it's a surprise! Please don’t guess, that ruins the sparks.” Sasuke rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath.

“It’s always sparks with you.” Naruto felt his ears get hot with a warm feeling in his chest before pushing it off. You’d think they would be use to the nice words after the hundreds of years together but it never ceased to end. The blonde cleared his throat with a smile.

“All ready to go?”

“I suppose.” Naruto rolled his eyes as they slipped on their shoes and grabbed their luggage and the keys before heading to his silver jeep wrangler and tossing the stuff in the back and strapping it down. Then he made quick converting it as they loved having the wind in their faces. He hopped in the driver’s side slipping his sun glasses grinning and glancing at Sasuke who wore his own shades and smirked. Finally Naruto tore out of their town and heading off road. 

No music and simply enjoying each others company was how the arrived on one of the various hiking trails on the mountains a few hours away. “I should have figured as much.” Sasuke chuckled as he climbed out and rolled his shoulders.The blonde grinned with a wink as he took off his sunglasses and clipped them to the visor before tossing the bag over his shoulders tightening the straps. Knowing Sasuke would nag about possibilities he covered the jeep again before facing the raven.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. So you wanna walk it or run it?” Sasuke looked contemplative for a moment but Naruto knew that glint in the dark eyes so he was ready when the raven straight up booked it up the trail. The two grinned as they took the dirt carved steps two at a time at a casual jog. The trail was known for the jagged rocks you would have to maneuver around and over so unfortunately for the blonde he had kicked on of the small rocks embedded into the ground and stumbled for a moment with a brief look of panic. He of course prevented the impact with a nice gust of wind helping him back up and chasing after his raven, who was currently cackling and ignored a thump. “Fuck off!” Sasuke laughed again.

The weaved their way around trees letting pairs and families use the main path so they didn’t have to slow their pace but they soon came to one of the climbing areas and hand to wait for a family to come down with their dogs. The kids were giddy as the scampered their way down the rocks squealing if the slipped but made it down none the less while their parents called for them to be careful. The brother slipped on the last rock and Naruto’s instincts had kicked in but Sasuke had caught him in time. He was maybe around 10 and had a look of horror on his face when he fell. The blonde was grateful, he would hate to have to explain the sudden gust of wind saving their child.

They could hear the father practically shriek and the sound of the dogs claws scampering on the rocks as one made its way down and the other clung to the mother of the family. She sighed scooping up the scaredy cat and helping it down the rocks while the father frantically slid down to Sasuke and his son. “I totally would’ve been fine!” The boy declared and Sasuke in his monotone responded boredly looking at the child.

“I’m sure you could’ve.” The boy scowled at the skeptical tone as the father reached them scooping up his son.

“Elijah what did I tell you about not being careful on those rocks? Thank you guys so much, this could’ve been so much worse just now.” The sister stood by looking smug at her brother who stuck his tongue out at the girl ignoring his father. Naruto was the one to speak up.

“It’s no problem mister. It happens to everyone anyway. Have a safe hike the rest of the way down!” The blonde smiled as they parted ways and the pair made their way up the rocks. What had been a casual climb quickly became a race as the two found the quickest route to the top. Naruto even risked a jump just so he could beat the raven, scrapes and bruises were nothing as he grinned at his companion who scoffed. 

“You cheated.” 

“Did not!”

“Sure, you mysteriously made that jump.” Naruto scoffed with an offended expression.

“Excuse you, I got a scarpe. If I was going to cheat that jump I’d be flawless thank you very much!” The blonde pouted while Sasuke shook his head with a smile and they took off down and around the bend before finally arriving to their destination. Naruto set the bag onto the rocks and turned looking over the horizon with beautiful fall colors and a nice breeze fighting off the blazing sun thanks to the blonde.

He sat down on top of the rocks overlooking the view as Sasuke sat next to him listening to the leaves rustling and the birds chirping. They often tried not to use their powers because when you have been alive as long as they have life can start to get boring. If you always get your way then there is never a challenge. When you can’t feel pain or die you love the thrill of adrenaline because no matter what happens you will be fine. They wanted to enjoy modern life. Well, not that modern because Naruto liked his ramen boiled fast and Sasuke enjoyed getting discounts, but the put in effort nonetheless. “Not bad.” Sauske murmured not wanting to break the serenity.   
The blonde grinned as he pulled out drinks and sandwiches handing some to the raven. Then he pulled out the notebooks and pencils and handed them to Sasuke with a grin. The raven raised an eyebrow.

“Since it’s so nice lets just enjoy it and draw?” Sasuke nodded grabbing of the books looking thoughtful.

“What should we draw?” The blonde shrugged. 

“Anything you want.” He said as he turned his head to the view and flipped open his notebook. Naruto wasn’t an amazing drawer but he was at least a step above stick figures and he was quite proud of that. They sat in blissful silence as the sketched on their cheap lined paper. This was already a cheesey atmosphere and he had noticed Sasuke had scoot back to ‘lean against a rock’ but he could bet money on why he actually had done it. After he had finished his decent sketch of the horizon he turned over to the raven with a smile and held up his drawing. “Done! What’d you draw?” Sasuke smirked staring Naruto down as he turned his paper around and a detailed sketch of Naruto from Sasuke’s point of view was etched into the paper.

Smiling brightly he held out his hand to look at it closer and smiled. “I’m framing this.” Sasuke scoffed.

“As if, it’s on lined paper. If you want to frame one I’ll get actual drawing paper.” Naruto shrugged with a smile before returning it and sighed. “Oh! Let’s google things to draw.” So he opened up his phone and typed it in before scrolling on one of the websites. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder and smirked. “Thirty seconds and we will draw a lion.” 

They both nodded setting a timer and frantically started sketching. Naruto had barely finished with the mane when the time rang. They compared each others and Naruto laughed. Sasuke drew a mounted lion head. “You’re so cynical!” The raven shrugged with a smile. “Okay. Booby trap this time.” In the end they drew crude versions of actual boobs being traps and they continued the method until it started to get dark.

They headed back down the mountain at a casual walk as Naruto reached out and nudged the ravens hand which received a smile and he opened his hand and intertwined their fingers. As they made their way down the path it started to rain. A smug smile crossed the blonde's face as he glanced over at Sasuke who was staring at him unamused as the water droplets fell on them. “If you let us get soaked, I’m leaving you here and going home.” Naruto scoffed before using the wind to make a small bubble around them. Blue eyes glanced at his raven that was lightly glistening from the rain and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him on the cheek before acting innocent. The raven chuckled with a small smile as they finally reached the jeep and climbed in.

They made their way down the path finally reaching the jeep again and climbing inside. The blonde made quick work of drying them off while Sasuke climbed into the back for the suitcase and started to strip. Naruto scoffed as the raven flashed him a wink before tossing the rest of it into the passenger seat for the blonde. It was a bit of a struggle and thrashing around to get everything on but they made do. Finally they were dressed and buckled in their seats as they made their way to the restaurant.


End file.
